Twisted Ever After
by Shoshie19
Summary: After every fairy tale there's a happily ever after- but what words don't they write when the characters can't remember who they are outside of the story? JALEX :D Read and Review!
1. Prologue

"And they danced the whole night away…"

The fairy tale book tells us they danced- but they fail to show us how it happened. Within those unseen hours after Harperella and Prince Zeke Charming fall in love and begin their dance, a whole other fairy tale can happen.

Especially if it intermingles within the lives of the people on Waverly Place, and when none of them will remember being in the story after it ends. Within the last few words of a story, another fairy tale can be written all by itself. All the rules you used to know are ripped up, and thrown into the shredder, since in real life the fairy tale doesn't always end with "happily ever after."

* * *

><p>Just the prologue- setting up for the real thing ;). I'll post the first chapter soon. I know it's short... but I wanted to just get it set up. They'll be a lot longer, I promise. Thanks for reading! Please review!<p> 


	2. Someone to Dance With

Fairy God-Alex watches Harperella finally dancing with her prince, feeling pride in her own work. She managed to fix the story with the right pages, _and _get it to end happily! Maybe she should get a full time gig doing this Fairy Godmother thing… wait, that involves work… and thinking… and caring. Nope, once is enough. Thank god nobody will remember this… or they might expect her to- _gasp!_- help out with problems in the future!

_Meanwhile…_

"Justin, now we'll never be royal! You've let me down. Your brainless stepsister gets the prince, I _don't _get the king, even with my amazing and stylish good looks, and well… we all know your brother Max wasn't going to carry on our amazing legacy. Go- out of my sight!" Theresa looks over at her other son. "You too, go… dance or something." She fluffs up her dress and walks off to go torment the guards, yet again.

Furrowing his eyebrows, Justin watches his mom walk across the room and get yelled at for the fourth time that night. She never appreciated him. Then he looks over at his brother, who seems highly interested in his finger. "Justin, did you know that if you bend your finger it makes a weird snapping noise?" He pulls his finger back until it cracks, and jumps up and down. "It sounds so weird! Like sound effects from your own body!"

Why does Justin waste his time talking with his family? He obviously is the only one with brains.

Annoyed at his family's stupidity, he walks away from Max without so much as a question from his younger brother. Knowing he has dashing good looks, he looks around for a girl to dance with- if he can't talk rationally with the people he already knows, maybe what he needs is to do all his talking with his feet with a stranger he's never met.

Seeing all the pairs, he starts feeling down, until he sees… her. She stands in the corner, with a small but sweet, thoughtful smile on her face. She leaned against the side of doorway, in a more casual outfit then most of the people in the room, yet Justin felt that despite that, she seemed to look the most amazing. Her silky hair went on a smooth curve onto her shoulders, and she seemed to be just enjoying watching the scene in front of her. His heart immediately started doing a fast-paced waltz.

That, was who he wanted to dance with.

Looking at the scene in front of her, she started to wonder what happens to the Fairy Godmother. The story just kind of makes it seems like she's supposed to disappear and never heard from again. Does the Fairy Godmother get a "happily ever after" too? Well, she's not going to let herself become a cliffhanger in a children's story. She's going to get a guy too… the princess doesn't have to be the _only _one who gets a guy! Sheesh, she can get any guy she wants! She looks around the room, trying to remember which ones are her actual family- for some reason she can't remember. It's like she's _really _a part of the story or something!

She sees a few nice looking guys standing in the corner, looking for a girl to ask, but none of them really interest her. Then with a quick scan (since she will _not _be walking around the room, or being one of the losers sitting in one of the seats waiting for another loser dude to come and ask for a dance) she sees a guy- no, a _man _in a suit, with jet-black hair swooping upwards like it just lays like that. His eyes look around with an intense glare, showing all his emotions at once. He seems to know it all. He doesn't look like some of the other idiots at this dance.

But wait- isn't that Harperella's step-brother? Ah, who cares, she has Prince Zeke Charming now! And she's the Fairy Godmother! Doesn't she deserve a little "magic" of her own tonight? Besides… it's _always _more fun when it's against the rules, isn't it? Psh, nobody will remember this after tonight anyway.

That, is who she wants to dance with.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note!: Disclaimer: I do not own Wizard's of Waverly Place (I know it's usually at the top, but I'm putting this here :P)<strong>

**So... this is the first chapter! Still pretty short- they'll get longer. PLEASE ENJOY (and review if you can... ;D)  
>-Shoshie19<strong>


	3. Clammy Hands and Clumsy Feet

_That, is who she wants to dance with._

Justin thinks to himself: _It's okay, Justin. Just go over to her and use your smooth talking skills to woo her. But what if she's just waiting for her boyfriend? She doesn't _look _like she's waiting for anyone… maybe she just doesn't want to look like she's alone… or… _

Justin moves toward her. His face feels as hot as Puerto Rico. She looks up at him, smiling… but she doesn't move. That's a good thing, right? He goes over to her, and looks down. Then he looks to the left. All of a sudden the fly buzzing by the punch bowl is _extremely _interesting. The girl looks at him, her expression as if she's actually_ waiting _for him to say something! Oh, wait.

"Um, hi. I'm… I'm uh… J-Justin. Would you like me to sit with you until your boyfriend arrives, fair lady?" _Gosh, Justin. You were playing it cool until "fair lady." Who says that anymore? I'm such an idiot. _

She giggles and stands up straighter. "Oh, I don't know… there are plenty of men lined up for me to dance with them… you'll have to take a number." Justin looks around, confused.

"There's no one here but me-"  
>"Great, you're next!" She laughs, and grabs his hand.<p>

The spark that comes from when their hands touch shocks Alex. Maybe her Fairy Godmother wand has a glitch? She could have been holding it too long. Oh well, better to dwell on what you don't understand.

Justin looks at his hands. Her small, delicate hands fit into line with his perfectly. Who is this stranger, and why hasn't he ever seen her by Waverly Place before? He _definitely _would have noticed her before… even in her casual golden yellow shirt, she's still wearing Belle's signature dress from Beauty and the Beast in his eyes. Him and his girl, whose name was still as much a mystery as where she came from, walked toward to dance floor.

They briefly passed Prince Zeke Charming and Harperella, and Justin had to keep reminding himself that the girl in the dress and the window-panes-for-shoes, was indeed his step-sister.

Harperella looked at them with a fear-stricken face. Fairy GodAlex looked up to see it. _Silly Harperella, _she thought. _Is she that worried that I'll blow my Fairy Godmother cover? Sheesh. Just because it's her step brother doesn't mean I have anything against him… he's kinda… cute. And my job is done. After a few hours we'll all go back to normal! Harperella won't care…_

Justin turned to face toward his new dance partner. His face turned to the shade of the roses he'd had Harperella water every day on terrace for the past two months, to spruce up their drabby place. No girls really ever talked to him (besides Harperella)… especially not _pretty _girls. He looked away from her face toward the DJ, to find out what music was on, since when looking at her face, he couldn't think of anything else.

"Wh-what's your name?" He asked, stumbling over his words. He cleared his throat, attempting to sound more manly, and less nervous. The girl cocked her head to the side and smiled, knitting her eyebrows together for a few seconds, as if thinking if she should answer or not.

"I'm… Her Fairy G- um… I'm Her...Hermione. Yup, that's what I was trying to say. Hermione." Justin looked at her, trying to figure her out. The name of the girl wizard from JK Rowling's book and movies series franchise? Really? Then again, he was a wizard… and at a royal party. Anything was possible… even someone actually naming their daughter Hermione, apparently.

The music was a fast-paced waltz, and with a giggle from Fairy GodAlex, they grasped each other's puzzle-piece-matched hands, and while she put her hand on Justin's large, and strongly muscular shoulder, Justin delicately laid his hand down by his partner's waist. He tried to avoid her eyes, knowing he'd drown in them, and so to keep up with the music, he looked only at their feet.

Justin was dancing terribly. He had two left feet. Was there a spell for that? Should he be yelling at Max? Taking a quick check, he sees one left… one right. Great, this was all his fault. But Hermione didn't seem to mind. Her feet were practically half the size of his, and they darted away at the precise moment his large feet stumbled across the floor.

"Will you… excuse me for a moment? Thanks." Justin quickly parts from "Hermione," and runs to the bathroom. He pulls out his wand, once he waited until everyone else was gone. "My left and right feet can't manage much faster, make me a dancing master." He waves around his wand a few times, and watches the glow appear around his feet. Practicing on the floor, he knows that the spell has worked… and he can keep us his "charming" demeanor.

"Sorry about the wait, I had a bunch of people asking if they could dance with me, and-"

"Are you trying to be cool?" "Hermione" sneers, looking at him, disbelief showing in her eyes. But right after she smiles and shakes her head, her hair whipping back and forth. "Because… we're at a prince's formal party, listening to old people music. The 'cool ship' has SAILED, buddy."

"Let's... let's just dance then." He pulls her warm fingers back into his grasp, and just as they start dancing in tune with the music, Justin holding his head up high, smiling, it turned into a slow, romantic song. The DJ taps the microphone.

"Hey there, royal folks and all you peasants. We're gonna slow it down a bit, for Prince Charming and his lovely Harperella, and all you other love ducklings out there." Justin and his dance partner share an equal expression of annoyance, upon hearing his use of the word, "duckling." But after the DJ's voice fades away, and leaves them listening to the smooth sound of the music, Alex starts feeling awkward.

_Why did I lie? Why can't I remember my name? Why did I say Hermione… of all names? I haven't even watched all those movies… Twilight or whatever. I'm a Fairy Godmother, after all. I should've said Tinkerbell. What in the dang world is making me forget practically my whole life? _

Turning back up to see Justin, she hopes she can do this without giving herself away completely. Harperella knows who she's dancing with… and seems to mind. Maybe she can just run out and pretend this never happened- as long as her shoes (which, fit her much better than the art museum piece Harperella was wearing, thank you very much) stayed on, Justin would never know who or where she was. And after tonight, their story was over.

Justin's hands were clammy, as "Hermione" went to grab his hands to begin dancing. Watching her move, think, and tracing the braid across her forehead, make him feel the heat of the past summer.

They dance, moving in swift unison across the dance floor, no longer feeling their feet on the ground, but looking into each other's faces, talking without speaking. Their soft, barely-there smiles show each other all they need, to know how much the other enjoys the dancing.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note~~ I wanted to thank "BOOM!" and "Unknown" for reviewing. It was anonymous but I wanted to give them some credit! Please Read &amp; Review... I hope you enjoy this chapter! :)<strong>

**-Shoshie19**


	4. Pinching Skin and Grandfather Clocks

_Their soft, barely-there smiles show each other all they need, to know how much the other enjoys the dancing. _

Max looks around, his brother nowhere in sight. He's just figured that, in fact, you're NOT supposed to use the spoon to drink from in the punch bowl. He makes a mental note to thank the kind lady who confiscated the ladle-lay-hee-hoo from him… or whatever the spoon thing was called. Hehe… his mom would yell at him for saying that. She didn't really like yodeling. Now that he thought about it, where in the world WAS his mom?

"Look, just let me _talk _to the king. One look, and he'll just _know _we're MEANT to BE." Well, that takes care of one problem. He runs over to her, running past a bunch of people dancing like those people on _So You Assume You Can Move It_… or whatever THAT was called. "You'd think that he'd want a nice young queen. But nooooo. He has to be all arrogant. Ugh!"

Max decides not to comment. He doesn't want to hear another 2 hour rant that will possibly make them get kicked out of this party. "Hey, mom. Where's Justin?"

"I thought he was with you…"

"No, and I was in the middle of showing him my-" Just then, a fancy couple passes by. Theresa runs over to them.

"Hi, I'm Theresa. Theresa Russo. That's MY stepdaughter dancing with the Prince over there." Excitedly, she follows them, bragging the whole way. Then, Max spots Justin.

Justin was dancing. With a girl. And she wasn't unbelievably ugly. Wait to go JUSTIN! She didn't even look grossed out, and… nope! There was no money in her pocket! This wasn't a bet! He runs across the floor, up to his brother.

"Woah, dude! You're sweating like a pig!" He exclaims, looking at his brother's intense face turn to a startled expression upon hearing the unexpected voice of his little brother.

"Thanks, Max. You can go AWAY now." Justin attempts to shoo his brother away. But instead Max goes right up to "Hermione."

"So, are you like, blind? Or do have a thing for guys who like action figures?"

"Max, that is ENOUGH. Please go find mom. You're agitating me."

"What'd I do?" Justin watches his brother leave, only to turn back and see "Hermione" in a fit of laughter. She giggles, looking away. Justin feels all his blood fly south for the winter.

"Sorry… for my brother, Max. I was kind of born with all the brains, and he was born without them." She shakes her head, and Justin stares at the few strands of hair the flow across her face.

"It's okay, really. It's kind of funny. And… I guess I do kind of having a thing for guys with action figures." She tilts her head closer to his, and Justin tries quickly to wipe his clammy hands on the back of his pants before "Hermione" tries to dance with him again. She leans in even more, and Justin can smell her minty breath, like she just used fresh mouth wash. Justin knew that meant something. Good hygiene? Perfect girl for him.

"I'm… glad…. You think so." He clears his throat and faces her dead on again. He immediately wishes he didn't, when he starts feeling light headed. She's too flawless… maybe he's dreaming? Justin pinches himself in the arm. "Oww!" He grunts, patting his arm as a red spot appears on his upper arm. _Okay, not dreaming. _

Once again getting into line with the sound of the music, ready to slide his hands back with Hermione's, when he looks up and sees her perplexed face. "I… was just…"

"Dude, you are the most nervous guy I've ever danced with. Calm down." She flashes a smile to him, with a slight hint of mischievousness. Moving closer again, she senses his tension. Now she only wants him to be hers… more. _This could be fun. _

"I just… pinched myself… to make sure this w-was… real." He squeezed his eyes shut tightly, embarrassed that the thought had even occurred to him to say that to her. Her face was too trusting. He counted to ten to calm down, hoping that his half-Mexican heritage would disguise the blush he felt. Opening his eyes, he saw her face… close. Too close? Justin decided it wasn't, and actually smiled. She was practically _in _his arms.

"Nobody's ever done that about me before. I think I really do like nervous, dorky guys. You guys seem to be the sweetest. Especially you, Justin." Justin felt a hot feeling spike through his back at her pronunciation of the word "Justin." She leaned in then, and gently pushed her lips onto Justin's.

Surprised, it took Justin a moment to realize what was going on. But as soon as he did, he put his hand on the back of her head, pulling it closer to him, while he laid his other hand on her waist. "Hermione" returned the favor by caressing his head with one hand, the other around his neck, pulling her up to his height. Everything else in the room disappeared- it melted away, much like the clichés that are repeated over and over in every Christmas special. Justin was almost positive he heard a Halleluiah chorus- if he had it his way, there would be angels singing, rosy colors in the air, and time would stop. But it didn't- and it couldn't. Not that it mattered.

He moved his hand to stroke her smooth cheeks, and cupped her chin into his palms. Then "Hermione" pulled her face away, and looked at him for a few moments, her eyes searching him. Then with a sigh, she laid her head against his shoulder. She felt the purest happiness she'd ever felt- this threw matching up the Prince with Harperella right out the window, down the street, and into a nearby Lost and Found center. His neck and shoulder was warm and soft, and she closed her eyes as she danced on him, his hands on her back.

While they were dancing, they heard the sound of an old Grandfather clock begin to ring. Turning, they saw both the big and little hands residing on the TWELVE. Almost immediately after, an old man's booming voice surrounded everyone's ears overhead.

"_AND THEY LIVED HAPPILY, EVER, AFTER. THE END." _

Harper had finished reading the Fairy Tale book.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Hiya! Thanks again for reviewing (anonymous AND un-anonymous)... I hope you like it so far... the next chapter is going to take a big jump from what it's been so far... be ready ;)  
>I also decided to be partly-obnoxious toward the end when I wrote "angel" and "rosy"... I had to! Justin's dated some interesing people... Well either way, ENJOY! <em>

_~Shoshie19_

_Oh, and I DON'T OWN WIZARDS!_


	5. Real Life's No Fairy Tale

_Hey there! I would have updated sooner, but the whole chapter deleted. Ugh. Well, I rewrote it! Thanks to "Unknown," "BOOM!", "iheartdisney128," and "jalex-forever-and-beyond" for reviewing :). I love hearing the feedback, so keep it up! Besides this website the only people who have ever read anything I've written is teachers... ;). The next chapter will be better this is kind of just a "filler". Hopefully the writing is getting better... Blah, here is chapter 4! ENJOY!_  
><em>~Shoshie19<em>

_Oh, and I don't own this show. _

* * *

><p>Looking around the room, they saw panic set into everyone's faces. A large black space filled the air above them, as people and objects were thrown up into it as if it were a twister. Alex and Justin grabbed onto each other, watching as their mother, father, brother, and even Zeke and Harper get whipped up into the air, as their the story book objects disintegrate into dust, before they disappear inside the black space above.<p>

In the few seconds before Alex and Justin are scooped up as well, they get all their old memories back, and quickly detach from each other as they realized what they'd just done… with their own sibling.

They know that only the people who are aware the book is being read the entire time will remember- and usually only wizards. They can only home that they won't remember.

While staring at each other in disgust and awe, they are each zipped up and out of the fairy tale.

Justin felt a jolt as he went back into his own, real-time body, to find himself standing, arms crossed, watching Harper finish the book. Alex was smiling slyly, until he watched he stumble backwards herself, and look around in a daze. She refused to look at him. Harper looked at both of them, and at the kids around her.

"Read it again! Read it again!" The kids chanted, reaching their grubby hands out for the old fairy tale book in front of them. Harper pulled the book out of their grasps.

"NO! No way. No-way-no-way-no-way-no-way. I swear, after that I don't think I can stand to hear the WORD Cinderella ever again." She puts her index fingers on her temple, rubbing them, thinking of the huge mess she was just pulled into. "Magic never does anything good. I need to remind myself never to touch anything in your house… unless I made it."

"Is that why you don't wear nice clothes?"

"Normally I would yell at you for that but considering I'm still jittery over ruining all my childhood bedtime story memories, I'm just going to say that at least my clothes don't mess up people's lives with a certain FANTASY science!"

"…Magic?" Justin asked inquisitively, trying to act as if his sister's presence, and her mocking tone weren't making him think… certain things.

"Oh. I was thinking more along the lines of… UFO's," Alex chuckled, crossing her arms. Harper looked at her with _The Stare. _Alex narrowed her eyes. "You know, The Stare doesn't work on me anymore, Harper."

"We'll see…" After a few seconds of silence, Alex got up and walked right over to Harper.

"Cinderella." Harper automatically let go of her _Stare _and looked at Alex angrily.

"You know I didn't ever want to hear that word again! Justin, help me!" Harper pointed at Alex, waiting for Justin to defend her, knowing that Justin would jump at any chance to fight with Alex. Justin sighed, trying his best to look only at Harper.

"Yes… A-alex. Don't… say that." Blood rushed to his face as he watched Alex slowly try turning to him, but settling with looking at her fancy new shoes.

"Fine," She crosses her arms. "I'm gonna go read a magazine or something. Good thing we solved that minor issue." She turns around and stumbles into the Sub Station slowly, before speeding up the winding stair case inside. Justin watched his sister in awe, momentarily forgetting what he was doing, until he saw something large blocking his view and making a _Snap!_ing sound. He turned away from his window after watching the last of Alex's high heeled shoes run up into their apartment, before turning to the red-head with the confused face.

"Justin… you guys are acting really weird. Maybe even weirder then me… and I'm now horribly frightened by the Big Bad Wolf… I haven't been afraid of him since I was… twelve! Thanks for bringing back THAT experience, Justin. Or should I thank Alex. Well, she'll hear me screaming tonight during my nightmares when she sneaks down to paint, anyway…"

Justin whips his head at Harper's last words. "Oh god, I wasn't supposed to tell that she paints. Well… uh… see ya in P.E.!" Harper picks up her purse and zips down Waverly Place like she's running the marathon she'd won (by magic) only a year previously.

Justin watches her round the corner, and turns back to the Sub Station. Max is standing inside, taking an order from a young man at a table by himself. His mother is leaning over the counter by the kitchen, hand over mouth, most likely yelling to her husband for messing up yet _another _order. Jerry is inside the kitchen, retying his apron, while rolling his eyes at listening to his wife. Everyone is acting so… normal. So why does he feel so different?

Alex ran into the bathroom and looked in the mirror. Hair- the same as this morning. Make-up- not a smudge. Heart- beating abnormally rapidly. So… why did she feel so fluttery downstairs every time Justin so much as looked at her? This was bad. Very, very, very, bad. She needed to avoid him- for some reason she still had part of her Fairy Tale personality still intact. How long before it wore off?

She did some breathing. All she had to do was find Undo Dust, and try using it on her, since this obviously was the consequence of the magic in the Wizard Story Book. Justin probably didn't have a problem- he hadn't even been aware the book was being read, so it was probably just someone who looked like him in the story. It couldn't be him… right? Ugh, NOW she wished she'd paid attention in WizTech.

Running down to the lair, Alex saw the fairy tale book thrown onto a chair by one person or another, but as she felt her face growing up, she convinced herself it was Harper. Up on the top of a shelf was the small jar- Undo Dust. Pulling it by the end of the ribbon tied around the lid, the jar slowly inched across its high shelf. Alex winced as she saw it leaning forward by the end.

_Crash! _Alex looked at it sitting on the floor, and dirty mess of dust and glass. Looking around to make sure no one heard it fall, she carefully picked up a pinch of dust, and sprinkled over the top of her head, secretly wishing it didn't mess up her hair- she was actually having a good day when she didn't even need extensions to make it look nice.

She sat on the chair near the corner of the room, waiting for it the Dust to take effect. Was she supposed to be able to tell?

After a few really long, and really BORING minutes, Alex got up and went into the Sub Station. Jerry was washing lettuce.

"Great, Alex, you're here! Would you mind finding Justin and taking some orders? We really need some help with the tables… Max just keeps asking them… Max questions," he says, slicing through a tomato and throwing it into a Sub on the counter. "Be back here in ten minutes. Dinner rush will be here soon."

Slowly nodding, Alex walked toward the spiral staircase again. She could do it. I mean the undo dust had worked… hadn't it? She would just go up into his room and tell him to work… like always. NOTHING DIFFERENT… right?

By the time she reached his room, her palms were sweaty. This was her _brother _she was talking about. She closed her hand into a fist, inching toward the door to knock, when suddenly it swung open, to find Justin face-to-face with her.

"Alex? What are you doing here… by my room?" He asked, narrowing his eyes. He kept his hand firmly on the door, ready to slam it shut at a seconds notice.

"Dad… dad wanted me to tell you to help with the dinner rush," She mumbles, looking at him. Had he seriously always looked like this? All this time, _THIS _was what Miranda, Daphne, Juliet, and Rosie had seen? Man, she was missing out. He looked at her for a minute, not quite seeming to have understood her low tone.

"Okay, let's go." He pushed past her, bumping arms with her. Alex felt a warm shiver run up her entire body.

Nope, the Undo Dust wouldn't undo this. Man was she in for it now.


	6. Say Cheese!

_A/N- Hey folks! This chapter is kinda short, but for some reason I keep getting writer's blocks. Merph. I hope you keep reading the story, and if you do, review with your comments/criticism/saying hi! The point of view changes a few times, separated by the line. ENJOY!_  
><em>~Shoshie19<em>

* * *

><p><em>He pushed past her, bumping arms with her. Alex felt a warm shiver run up her entire body. <em>

_Nope, the Undo Dust wouldn't undo this. Man was she in for it now._

"Okay, Justin, you take all the orders on… the left side of the room. Alex, you can take the orders on the right side," their father says to them, handing each of them an apron and a pad of paper with PaperMate pens stuck to the tops. Nodding at having finished his instructions, he runs back into the kitchen and continues making sandwiches.

Alex tries to rationalize. After the feelings of reality from the story wear off… so will the feelings. She just needs to avoid him. She walks over to a table to take their order, her eyes never leaving Justin's figure, imagining he wasn't her brother. Because the thoughts she had for him were nowhere near sibling love.

"I'll take cheese!" exclaims a five-year-old at the table she's serving. Alex looks at him, shocked and confused, trying to figure out what she'd missed in her own thoughts. She attempts to make it seem as if she'd been paying attention the whole time.

"Cheeseburger? Cheesesteak? Cheese… sandwich?"

"Cheese." Alex makes sure to write down "Plain Old Stinking Cheese", and walks away before the kid can ask for "A side of Guacamole" or something just as… weird. She turns around to stick the order onto her dad's wheely tray thingy, when she hears a chuckle.

"Plain old stinking cheese? Really, Alex?" He snorted, sliding the paper out of Alex's hand. He shakes his head. "One day you'll actually be serious about the family business, considering once you lose your powers after I beat you in the wizard competition, the only person who will hire you is Dad. And that's just because he's too cheap to hire someone not in the family."

"I'm sorry, _which _one of us won the Wizard Competition _already_ in a certain _Puerto Rico?" _

"Which one of us won the Wizard Competition and was actually naïve enough to wish it away?"

"You're so impossible!"

"Me? What are that kid's parents gonna say when you hand him a tray of 'Plain old stinking cheese,' huh, Alex?"

"Dork."

"Bravo, nice comeback."

"UGH!"

Alex crumples up the piece of with "cheese" written on it, and throws it at Justin. Justin looks up at it, and attempts to scold her, but his voice squeaks.

* * *

><p>"Litter bug!" He sticks his arm out after her, as she bounces into the kitchen, giggling. He tries to hold his hand out, pointing at her, but it begins to waver after she leaves.<p>

He looks down at his own order- "Hamburger with a side of." A side of _what? _He'd been too distracted by watching Alex. Was the bitterness and taunting a sign that in her eyes, they really are just siblings again? He needs to find some way to get over her- and he knows exactly how.

* * *

><p>Alex runs into the lair with a magazine, after telling her dad she's had a long day of doing homework (HA!), and can't actually work. She lounges back on the couch. She begins to settle down, ready to clear her head, so she can fill it with the useless trash found inside the magazine in her hands, until her stomach lurches. Footsteps. She pulls out her wand as fast as she can.<p>

"As much as I love looking like me, making it so others can't see." She turns invisible almost immediately, and she throws the magazine onto the floor, watching as Justin walks into the room. He's twisting his hands together, smiling and frowning in a back-and-forth pattern. He paces around the room, then nods as if to make a decision. He pulls out his cell phone and dials a number, unaware of his sister watching him from only a few feet away.

"Hi, Rosie? Yeah, it's Justin…"


	7. Phone a Friend

**_A/N: Hey! Sorry for the long wait! I hope you'll forgive me. As short as these chapters are, I'm waiting for the summer when I can really knock 'em out! Thanks for all the reviews and alerts! Well, either way... enjoy! :) ~Shoshie19_**

* * *

><p><em>"Hi, Rosie? Yeah, it's Justin…"<em>

Alex's stomach practically exploded. Rosie? Like… evil-angel-turned-good Rosie? Why in the world would he _do _that. He must only feel the romantic effects of the story- without the memories. Ugh, lucky him. She prevents herself from falling off of the small brown chair from shock as she listens to her brother's private phone call.

"Well, I was thinking… if you wanted to go out… yeah. Yeah, I know we kind of ended on a bad note but I promise that… no, I understand that you're good now! Completely! Well I—yeah. I Understand that Alex can be difficult—" Alex got the chills at this part.

She always hated hearing people talk about her. It reminded her of her imperfections… and backstabbing. Can't forget the backstabbing. "—But I promise we can go out somewhere that Alex isn't. She can't tear us apart if we're not on Earth. We could go to Mars, Venus… yeah, Heaven works too, I guess." Alex pulled her hands into fists, waiting for the right moment to reveal herself.

Not only were they saying she was _annoying, _they were planning to run away together? Man, this was really beginning to suck. Should she feel angry or heartbroken?

"Yup, I'm available as soon as possible… Oh! Great!" Justin slid his fingers back across his hair as he talked on the phone, pacing back and forth. "An hour. I can be ready that fast." Alex covered her mouth to stop a laugh from breaking out. What kind of a dork thinks an hour is FAST? Only _girls _take that long to get ready. As he hangs up the phone, he starts fanning himself with his hand, his face turning a bright scarlet. He pulls off his sweatshirt, leaving only his sleeveless man-tank top (or muscle shirt or whatever- Alex didn't pay attention to that). Alex bit her lip to the point where the metallic taste of blood soaked onto her tongue. He was definitely the hottest dork out there.

Oh God, there goes her bad thoughts again. This was NOT normal. Justin sighs, shaking his head as he looks down. He tosses his shirts onto the couch- just missing Alex's lap by mere inches. Then Justin stared at his phone, squeezing it and clenching his teeth.

"Stupid. Stupid, stupid, stupid," he mumbled, slamming the phone down onto the lair's floor. A crack appeared across it's screen, but instead of caring, Justin's mouth curved up into an evil smile almost identical to Alex's when she does something bad. "Yeah, Justin. Try making irrationally decided phone calls with a broken phone. Ha!" He smiles and nods, beginning to walk toward the exit, to go upstairs and get ready in "only an hour" for his "date." Then he stops and turns around. "Dang it! That was a new phone!" Stomping his foot, he slams the lair door shut.

Alex waits a few loooong, silent seconds, before tiptoeing-hopping over to Justin's dropped, cracked cell phone. Justin has _never _let her touch his phone before. It's some kind of nerdy personal thing- or, in his own words, "It's the equivalent to me as your purse is to a girl." Which, obviously, only made Alex want to see what secrets could be on the stupid phone. She picked it up and looked at it.

_Woah. _She almost dropped the phone, as her hands got instantly sweaty, and her heart started beating faster than the basketball team to dribble the ball, back when she was a cheerleader.

The phone was still working-which Justin had failed to realize- and the cracked background was just barely seeable. Just enough for Alex to know that the background was a picture of the two of them- taken a few weeks ago when Harper had wanted a picture of all the Russo kids faces for a Russo Shirt she was making. Max was so impatient he'd run after the smell of pizza down the street before the picture had snapped. Alex was looking off, frustrated and mid-eye roll, and Justin's face was in profile, mouth open to an "O." Most likely yelling at Max to come back. Justin said it showed the Russo's relationships perfectly.

Alex scratched her head, noticing something else for the first time, that she hadn't a few weeks ago, when she'd laughed and never looked at the picture again, deleting it off her memory after Harper sent it to her and Justin via group message. Justin's arm lay comfortably across Alex's shoulder. How often did they do that?

Did it show their relationships perfectly… because Alex and Justin looked like a self-involved couple, Max nowhere to be found, and-

Woah. Wait a second. Did she just think of themselves as a "couple?" Backupbackupbackup. No. It's because Justin looks like he's taking charge, Max is uninterested, and Alex is annoyed. _Duh. Don't look into things. No, no, no._

Then, a feeling of evil rushes over her. The background isn't the only secret he's held on the phone. Now, she has complete, FULL access to every single one of his text messages, pictures, recent calls, and contacts. Snoop she may, snoop she might. Pshh, snoop she WILL.

Justin was mad. Ticked off mad. Ticked off, scream-into-a-pillow-and-hit-a-puppy mad. What in the WORLD made him call Rosie? He deserved a good kick in the face.

She'd spent weeks deceiving him, making his entire Delinquent class practically fail their tests and not ever be allowed back into Wiz Tech, all while helping Gorog try to take over the world with evil because… right. She was a Dark Angel (as hard as it was to believe with a name like Rosie). He did something he'd never, ever let himself do before- let his feelings take over his actions. Those two were _never _suppose to cross. Like his personal life and math homework. They just DON'T MIX (besides that he has hours of math homework, and no personal life…)

But this time it was for a good cause, right? I mean, no medication solves love. _Distraction _solves love. Other love interests. Especially exes… right? How come when Alex followed instincts based on emotion, things happened like Wizard of the Year, but when HE does… he gets a date with an ex he has no feelings for. Just FAAANtastic. If he WANTED to go on a date with an annoying, evil, deceiving chick, he would've picked-

No. No, he wouldn't have. Not Alex, of course. That's illegal. And Justin Vincenzo Pepe Russo doesn't do things that are illegal.

He pulls on a red plaid button-up, and is about to walk out of the room when he realizes he missed one and the entire shirt is crooked and messy looking. "Just like my mind," he says to himself, thinking he needs to fix himself. And one thing he's sure of- is that no temporary love potion can permanently fix him. He needs to go out there and find a real cure.

He pulls up the cuff of his sleeve and checks the time on his Captain Jim Bob Sherwood watch. He still had another good forty minutes before he had to see Rosie. And go into Heaven, too. Would they know? Can Angels read thoughts? Could they find out about his… *ahem* unholy thoughts? Especially since it was basically an unspoken rule "thou shallst not be involved in incest." Considering it wasn't exactly accepting by society… anywhere, as a matter of fact.

Just before walking out of the room, he caught a glimpse of his face. His hair was flying in opposite directions from the millions of times he flung his hands through it since he'd gotten himself stressed out- completely different from the perfectly Mousse-y hair. His eyes were the spitting images of Alex's, and it pained him to look. He tried to imagine himself standing happily with Rosie- Dark-turned-Guardian Angel.

Walking to the bathroom, Justin decided all he needed was to just cool off. He wet his face and shook his head, holding onto the sink on either side with his arms. At some point, when the water was running, he was almost positive he heard the sound of running water in the distance. He pulled the faucet to a stop and listened.

Silence.

But only seconds later, his cell phone rang again. He looked- Rosie.

"Hey, Justin? It's been almost an hour… and I'm concerned. You were always exactly fifteen minutes early to all of our dates. Something wrong?" Justin blinked hard, racking his brain for a good excuse.

"Yeah, I just had to help Max find a missing shoe in his room." Rosie giggled.

"Oh. _Completely _understand. Come when you're ready!" She giggled again, and Justin could practically _feel _her smile through the phone line. She hung up, and Justin decided it was now, or never.

Time to "move on" from what he could never have anyway.


	8. Awkward Date

**_Hey hey! I haven't completely disappeared- every possible thing that could have happened to make it so I couldn't finish writing happened- laptop broke, charger broke, internet was down... you name it. This is a filler-chapter. But... I HOPE YOU LIKE IT. :) (Oh, and thanks to Tragicending1091 for an idea that I'm going to be using in this story :D) ~Shoshie19_**

* * *

><p><em>Time to "move on" from what he could never have anyway.<em>

Alex was pissed. Completely, utterly pissed. How dare he call Rosie after everything- Alex had to stop the SAME GIRL from ruining the world with the Dark Angels. She did nothing but bad to the Russos!

Well, besides the fact that Alex never would have won Wizard of the Year without her messing up everything in the first place…

But still.

"I'm Justin, and my phone is almost as important as a _school essay," _she mimicked, pressing the iPhone's center button. The image came up again, of the Russo siblings in their infamous poses. A thrilling chill rushed through her back as her body grew warm. Did this secret mean something? Anything?

Deciding to look through a little later, she shoved the phone into her pocket, she rushed out of the lair. Was this something she could tell someone about? This obviously had nothing to do with any… "feelings." This obviously had nothing to do with the fairy tale they had been stuck in. It was nothing… absolutely nothing. This was a separate, random, weird thing that was just a stupid Justin thing to do… right?

Well, "weird stupid Justin thing to do", besides the fact that all of a sudden her entire body felt hot, and she got the chills up her back simultaneously. So what, an innocent picture. It means absolutely, positively, 100-percent-Wizard's-Honor, nothing.

"Hey, Justin!" Rosie waved frantically toward Justin, as he walked solemnly toward the table the blonde haired girl was sitting at, dressed in a white sun dress, resembling the large, flowing wings that stuck to her back. Her teeth, nearly just as bright, helped put on what seemed like a forced grin, too large for words. Justin didn't need "happy-smiley" right now. Too peppy. What did he ever see in her?He wanted someone with an edge, someone with an attitude and said things like it was… not afraid to show true feelings when needed, no sugar coating. Someone like Alex…

No. Someone like _Rosie. _Rosie, Rosie, Rosie.

"Hi, Rosie! Long time, no see!"

"I know… I guess it might have had something to do with your family kinda hating me for what I did to you… and Justin I'm so sorry. I never should have done any of it. I shouldn't have ruined your delinquent class, or your chance to save the world… or any of it."

Justin could almost hear Alex laughing at the cheesiness of Rosie's apology. He must've missed her a lot… it sounded like she was even here, with them. But that was impossible. They were at an Angels and Guests Only café. They had guardian angels constantly "guarding" the doors.

"Actually, can we just pretend none of that ever happened? I want to pretend we're starting over again, two new people. A wizard and an angel, who have just met."

"Okay… then, um. Hi, I'm Rosie," Rosie giggled, in an obviously joking manner to break the ice.

"I know… duh. We met back in my delinquent class when you-"

"Justin… I'm kidding."

"Oh, yeah. Right," he mumbled. He never was good with sarcasm… he might be good with words, but it was always Alex's talent to use the accents put on words to change their meaning. He never really understood that. Say what you mean, and mean what you say! Ah, whatever. "I'm… Justin, I guess."

"There ya go! See? Okay… so, Justin. How've you been? Wizard studies getting along nicely?"

"Yes, actually. I'm studying extra spells until the competition since I finished both wizard class, _and _completed my Monster Hunting course." Rosie nods at him.

"Yeah, I've almost completed the course to be a guardian angel full time. What kind of spells?"

"Mostly… ah, nothing. Random." Justin murmurs, looking down and sipping his drink.

"No, really," Rosie pushes, looking at Justin. "What kind of spells? I'm just wondering."

"Well, they're mostly… just… emotion potions and memory spells. Mainly. And, you know… some nature spells and-"

"Emotion? For what?" Rosie interrupts, grabbing Justin's free hand. Justin looks down, mumbling in his coffee cup. "What? I couldn't hear you."

"I said… mhmfhm."

"Justin, what are you saying it? You're all muffled."

"Love, okay? Love. I was-" Rosie gasps.

"Justin… were you trying to make a love potion to give me in case I didn't like you anymore?" she rubs the top of Justin's hand. "I'm not sure if that's evil… or sweet. But I'll say sweet so I don't have to abruptly storm out." She smiles at him in an expression that Justin can only interpret as desperation and sympathy. Justin is torn between being creeped out and being honored.

"Okaaay. Well… how's your, uh, food?"

"We haven't ordered food yet."

"Drink! I meant drink." His face feels as warm as the coffee cup sitting in his hand.

"It's… good." Then next few moments consist of an awkward silence while they both avoid each others eyes. Great. Just what Justin needs. He needs a distraction from his distraction from what's been distracting him.

Ugh, if only he were a year older. He needed to buy a drink. A, dare he say it, an alcoholic one. Unlike Alex, who's had her own fake IDs being made for her since she was fourteen and wanted to sneak into a rated R movie, and realized she needed a quality fake ID. Man, if anybody thought Alex was lazy and sarcastic when she was _sober…_

Woah, woah, woah. Right. Rosie. NOT Alex.

"Justin? You seem… kind of nervous. Like, the same face you had on when I kept messing up the spells you taught in the Delinquent Class. And the same face you had on when Alex saved the world and you-"

"My face is nothing like when Alex saved the world! Psh, why would it be? Why are we talking about Alex?" Justin flings his hand out in phony carelessness, then clears his throat. "Is it hot in here?" Rosie looks around her for a moment, then lies her hand on top of Justin's. Oh, great. Touching of the hands.

"Justin, I think something is wrong with you. Are you okay? Because… we're in heaven. It's _never _hot up here. It's always just right. One of the perks of being an angel- or dating an angel, of course." She giggles. "Well, it can be hot _sometimes, _if you know what I mean…"Rosie winked, showing a side of her Justin had seen only a few times. Oh, gosh. Is he going to have to talk dirty to her? He clears his throat again and pulls at his collar. Since, obviously that calls out to everyone that the conversation is over.

"Yeah, um. Uh huh." Just then, he's saved from anything else when a winged waitress flies over to the table, dressed in- of course- white. She pulls out a shimmering notepad.

"What will that be?" Rosie looks at the menu, scanning it quickly.

"What are the specials?"

"Ah, let's have an Alex-y…" Justin's head shoots up, and he stares at the angel. She's startled. "Something… wrong sir?"

"Wh-what did you just say?"

"I said… let's have a looksy. You know, at what the specials are?" Her wings flutter a little, and she glides farther away from Justin's side of the table. Great, now he's confused two angels in one sitting. That's pretty bad, considering he's always dreamed of becoming a teacher. Confusion = Not Good.

"Right, yeah. Psh, I knew that. I wasn't sure if my friend over here, _Rosie, _heard. You see," he mumbled, shooting his hand threw his hair and casually raising his shoulders. He secretly hoped that maybe his Cool Act would finally work- unlike with Miranda and Juliet, who saw right through it somehow. Rosie narrowed her eyes, but the waitress nodded.

"Of course, of course! Okay- the specials are…" Justin stopped listening after that, and spent the rest of the night nodding his head while his mind was far away. Grabbing his wand from his back pocket, he decided- as a once-in-a-million-years thing- that he would use magic unsupervised to help him get through this dreadful dinner a bit easier. Chanting under his breath, he did a spell- to make time move faster.

He knew he would get in trouble for it And, even if his dad didn't figure it out, he'd beat himself up for it. Really? Did he HAVE to speed up time? Was he that much of an introvert that he couldn't last a few hours? Man, when had he become so… lame?

_Become? More like 'been born',_ he could imagine Alex snorting in his head, accompanied with an obnoxious laugh.

Rosie and everyone around him began to move rapidly, and Justin's wand felt just as guilt-filled as when TJ and Alex put the spell over their parents so they'd let them used magic unsupervised- reading in the dark had never felt so… _EEVILLL._

Okay, maybe he was getting ahead of himself. But, watching Rosie in front of him was like watching a brick wall. No emotion or excitement can possibly come out of it. Yet… two seconds of picturing his own little sister and… BOOM. Fireworks.

This was not good. Obviously he needed to find Alex's fairy tale book again and fix all of this somehow. Rewrite the pages, or, if it came down to it, he needed to go back into the story. Obviously some traces of fairy tale dust were in his body. These had to be magic side effects. Nothing more.

Rosie rapidly ate dinner, while the waiters and waitresses rushed around giving food to more customers on fast-forward. Finally, the light outside got darker, the dessert plates in front of Justin and his… "date"… disappeared, the check came, and everyone slowed down.

"It was nice seeing you again, Justin," Rosie chirped, standing up and getting ready to go. Justin immediately stood up after her, eager to leave and start getting rid of his messed up head- since when had his sister been on his mind more than studying? "I'll call you?"

"Yeah, sure. Psh. Whatever," he breathed, still trying to be cool.

"Justin, I'm an angel. Bad-boy doesn't really work on me. Well, it would have when I was a Dark Angel. But it totally doesn't now," she murmured. "Okay, well bye." She snapped her fingers, and the ceiling opened up, before she flew right out of the restaurant.

It took Justin a few minutes to realize she'd left him with the check.

He quickly dropped down the contents of his Restaurant Money section of his wallet (he had enough, and paid it of course- even though he didn't actually eat anything the entire time), and zapped himself into the lair. He ran over to the book shelf to find the fairy tale book that Alex had no doubt stuck back in here (she had no book shelves in her room, no wonder she never read in the dark), before he heard the sound of… suction cups?

He turned around to see his sister's face- stuck in the middle of a long, tongue-involved kiss with none other than Chase Riprock- the Good-For-Nothing Celebrity Beast-Tamer. Alex pushed herself away for a few seconds when she heard her brother knock over a bunch of thousand-year-old relics on their dad's table- and smiled.

"Oh, hi Justin. I guess I don't have to tell you I decided to get back with Chase. Well, get _with _Chase. Since, you know- two can play at this game."


	9. Awkward Encounters with the Sibling Kind

**A/N I am SOOOO sorry for such a long delay! I got side-tracked with school plus, of course, LIFE (and just a tad of writer's block). But I'm back. And writing. I've got more ideas coming! And a thanks to Tragicending1091 for some help in motivation! :) Enjoy and Review, :D ~Shoshie19**

* * *

><p>"<em>Oh, hi Justin. I guess I don't have to tell you I decided to get back with Chase. Well, get with Chase. Since, you know- two can play at this game."<em>

"I- what- Alex… Chase…huh?"

Chase avoided Justin's eyes, seeing how awkward the situation was (plus having absolutely no idea what this game was that the two siblings were playing). Alex smiled, and proceeded to lean over and lick Chase's neck. Justin cringed.

"Something wrong, Justin? Feeling uncomfortable?" Justin nodded slightly, thinking his sister possibly had a heart and realized she was in the wrong here. "Because that's just too bad for you."

Of course. What had he been thinking? Alex's mind was only filled with EVIL and REVENGE. She raised her eyebrows a bit, then acted like Justin wasn't even in the room, beginning on actions that no older brother should ever watch their little sister do.

No longer knowing what to do, he turned around and ran out of the lair into the sub shop. His mother and Max stood in the kitchen, Max making sandwiches and his mother reading through a magazine- most likely another tween magazine to make her feel younger. Max turned around upon hearing the lair door shut- he always knew if there was a sound in the kitchen, because like their dad- he always made sure he knew if food was coming or going.

"Hey, dude! Feel like making some sandwiches? Because I really have to be going."

"What do you have to do?"

" Nothing… I'm just really bored here. And plus I have no idea what "mozzarella" is. People keep asking for that, but…" Max lowers his voice. "I just keep giving them cheese." Justin closes his eyes and rubs his temples. Going from the Evil Genius sibling to the… well, Max, can sometimes give him headaches because of how fast the circumstances change. Plus just aggravates him in general.

"Max… mozzarella is a TYPE of cheese. You're giving them exactly what they ordered."

"Oh, really? Well that's great! Guess I don't need help then. See ya!" Max turns back around and continues his work. Theresa is still reading her magazine, oblivious to Alex and Chase in the lair just as much as she is unaware that she's hit her forties. Justin's not in the mood to deal with yet another family member desperately in need of therapy, (how in the world did he turn out okay?) so he just runs up the stairs into his room.

And immediately starts imagining what Chase and Alex were probably doing at the very moment.

Gaaah! It was bad enough for him to think about dirty things about his sister… but visualizing his sister with ANOTHER GUY?

…What in the world happened to his Goody-Goody image… inside and out?

Alex had rubbed off on him too much. Why, he should get her back for this- make a video of him and Rosie, or his duplicate, or-

He got it. The answer. Alex wouldn't mess around with Chase, if he saw a video of him and Rosie doing the Unspeakable Act. And, just to hit the nail on Alex's head, it would be live. And of course the only way to do that was- create a clone.

Justin immediately got the "smart plan" jitters as he walked into his bedroom- which hadn't changed in décor since the late 90s. It had been years since he'd used any of the duplication spells, and needless to say he was pretty excited. He knew he no longer had to be afraid of getting caught doing magic unsupervised either- after completing Wizard Lessons you were legally a Wizard Adult.

…Which also meant he could get tried as a Wizard Adult if Alex sued him.

He just couldn't get caught (wow, when did he start sounding so much like Alex?). He had it all planned out- he sat down on his Captain Jim Bob Sherwood blanket and thought- all he needed was to train another version of himself how to seduce a girl just as amazingly as he could, then send him onto Rosie, while the REAL him filmed it and made sure Alex saw it.

This would take meticulous planning, so he sat down and wrote notes and details to make sure nothing could go wrong- something else Alex never took into consideration (thank God he was still different from Alex some ways).

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Alex grasped a chunk of Chase's hair and massaged around it, while her lips practically sucked off his with the force she kissed him with. She almost forgot who exactly she was kissing, her mind lost in actions.<p>

That was the only explanation she could come up with, when she broke the kiss to look into her companion's eyes, to stare back into none else but Chase Riprock- and felt an overwhelming feeling of disappointment in her gut.

Who had she expected to see?

"You know, Alex… I'm glad you decided to pick me over… _him _finally." Oh my god. What did he know? Was he reading her thoughts? Her oh-so-secret not-even-Harper-knows thoughts?

"Him? There's no 'him.' Just you. Always you." The words tumbled off her tongue like vomit- necessary but left a bad taste in her mouth and a disgusting feeling in her gut. Even Alex Russo hated lying sometimes- even if it was only when it wasn't beneficial to her.

"Great! That's what I like to hear. None of that 'werewolf' business anymore. Perfect. No animal, AAALL man."

"Yup…" Alex smiled, but when she leaned back against the couch to let the Monster Hunter on top of her again, she felt something push into her thigh from her back pocket. "Ouch, Chase get off a' me for a sec. There's something hard by my butt."

Chase automatically started chuckling under his breath. Alex rolled her eyes. "Really, I never pegged you as immature." Chase rolled over on the couch and gave Alex just enough room to reach under her and pulled out- Justin's phone.

She had completely forgotten about this little thing. And the little innocent picture of her and Justin. Chase leaned over to look at it.

"What's that thing?" Alex whipped her head up and stared at Chase, as he started to come closer to grab the phone from her hand. She didn't want him to see the picture. She couldn't explain why- I mean, it really was an innocent picture of two siblings- but she felt like maybe if he looked at it he would be able to tell that "sibling" wasn't exactly how she imagined her relationship with her older brother. Thinking fast, she shoved it into her bra. "Oh, ready to go to second base are we? Playing catch or something?" He reaches his hand forward to slide it into her shirt. Alex slaps it away.

"No. We're playing Don't-Stuff-Your-Hand-Where-It's-Not-Wanted. And there? Yeah that's one of those places. And if we're going to any bases, it will be you taking me to a baseball game." Chase slouched a bit at her words, while Alex smiled at her having yet another guy be total putty in her hands. This one's a record- it usually takes more than an hour for them to completely agree to everything she says. Chase takes a deep breath, and looks at her with puppy dog eyes, using everything but his words to try to get Alex to agree. He's almost given up. Alex waves him away, then looks at the ground. "Gosh, you're horny today. Did you take Viagra before coming here or something? Because you have to have that approved by me first. And Newsflash? Veto." She crossed her arms, and turned with her back to him.

While Chase sat there staring at her back, she quickly pulled out Justin's phone. The image of the two of them blinked onto the screen again. Curiosity was killing her to see what was on his phone. She was about to tell Chase to go home, when she felt his warm fingers climb onto her shoulder. And stay there.

"Ugh, Chase. I thought we already went over all this. No hands where they shouldn't be." Chase's lips spread into a witty smile. He clenched his hand tighter to her shoulder.

"No, you said no STUFFING my hand anywhere. This is definitely not stuffing. It's placing. And you know what else I want to place? My lips on yours." He leans in and closes his eyes. Alex watches his face get closer, thinking how any other girl in the Wizard World would love to be in her position right now. But for some reason, as she watches his shaggy brown hair dip forward over his face, his smooth skin, and pouty lips grow bigger and bigger as they get closer to her face, she realizes she's completely not in the mood anymore. She puts a dainty hand over Chase's mouth.

"Sorry, dude. Seriously though? My brother got me a bit out of the mood when he rudely interrupted us. Blame him. But honestly, you don't want to get all hot and heavy with me and then have him just come waltzing back in here again, do you?" Chase scrunches his eyebrows, mulling over the idea that was just presented. He then scratches his head, and rubs his chin with looking Alex up and down, considering each detail before responding.

_Obviously he's not one of the smarter ones… seriously who takes this long to think of something that simple, _Alex thought while watching him. Finally Chase nodded solemnly, and Alex let out the breath she didn't know she'd been holding.

"I guess I understand. But, call me. Kay? Here's my number." He handed Alex a slip of paper and winked (and Alex thought she might have seen his tooth sparkle), and left the room.

The paper was a fill-out-able form probably taken off some lame website that said:

My name: Chase Riprock

Why I Am Giving This To You: You make me an animal

My Number: 555-6942

Call Me: Whenever you're ready, baby ;)

Additional Information: My number has a 69 in it. 'Nuff said.

Alex rolled her eyes, and looked up just in time to see Chase open the door to the Wizard World, and step through the mist, disappearing. She crumpled up the paper into a little ball and stuffed it into her back pocket, jamming it next to a school worksheet that she had no folder for. Then, she pulled out Justin's phone again. Sliding across the iPhone's screen to open it, the iPhone changed to the Lock screen. She moaned.

How was she supposed to figure out the lock?

1-2-3-4: WRONG

1-2-2-5: (Christmas Day) WRONG

She thought harder.

8-2-6-3: (Spelled out WAND) WRONG

Then, right after writing in the last one, she realizes she can use her OWN wand to figure it out. She pulls it out of her boot, and holds it over Justin's phone.

"I want to know what Justin's phone is about,

The lock code-please spell it out."

A purple-y blue swirl appears from the wand, and shoves itself into the phone.

Right above the screen, the numbers 2-5-3-9 materialized. Alex typed them in, satisfied. Random, but she got it!

* * *

><p>Justin practically fell into his room. He'd run up the stairs from the sub shop, into the house, up the stairs (ugh, stairs), then into his bedroom. He slammed the door shut and fell onto his bed.<p>

He imagined math equations and tried solving Pythagorean Theorem questions. Algebra and Geometry were always sure ways to get… erm… "indecent" thoughts out of his head.

…But it wasn't COMPLETELY his fault. He literally SAW his baby sister on top of a guy. He didn't have to come up with anything himself- it wasn't imagination, it was memory.

How dare he have to remember that. As if he weren't having enough trouble.

Oh wait- he just remembered. He downloaded a Math Equations of the Day app on his phone. Pythagorean theorem and Algebra ALWAYS got his mind off of girls (or maybe it kept girls away? Who knows). He reached into his pocket to pull out his iPhone and-

It was gone. Really? Of all the stress he'd had all day, he really needs to LOSE HIS PHONE? NOW?

He tried back tracking. Lair, then to his room, then on his date, then back to the lair, then his room again.

ROSIE MUST HAVE STOLEN HIS PHONE! Only plausible conclusion! Sneaky little angel much have wanted to make sure Justin would have to see her again. What kind of a plot was this? Man, that old "dark" angel business really messed her up.

OR was she even a good angel now?

OR was that even Rosie?

OR was-

No, he needs to stop jumping to crazy conclusions. He just needs to find his phone. That little device holds his life and every single secret on it.

EVERY. SINGLE. SECRET.

He needed to get to Rosie immediately and settle this.

* * *

><p>Alex felt her throat begin to close up and stop breathing the more she looked in the phone. It was like she was allergic to snooping all of a sudden, even though she basically lived for moments like this. But for some reason she was especially nervous about this, like it was different than all the other times she'd invaded her brother's privacy.<p>

She slid across the iPhone's screen with ease, her eyes grazing the different apps to see what might suit her fancy, catch her interest. Blah, blah, blah. She clicked Photos finally, since that's always more fun to look at than high scores on Temple Run anyway.

As soon as it loaded, she realized why her throat had felt so strange. She was met with a full page of screen shots and pictures- a good many of them with her. She scrolled up, hoping it was just that he'd recently taken some pictures and that was all.

Nope.

More than every other picture was either: Alex and Justin, just Alex, Alex with Harper, Alex with the whole family, and even one from when she was in his Delinquent class and she took a picture with little Nelvis while holding up celebratory pudding cups on their graduation day.

For probably one of the first times in her life, Alex felt violated. Actually VIOLATED. And in a BAD WAY (usually if a guy was looking at her she just lead him on like a fun little game. One of the perks of being pretty). Especially because it was- *gulp*- her brother. And not just ANY brother- it was Justin.

She felt ice run up her back and back down. Chills. Was this a sign? Did she just take more pictures than anyone else he'd want on his phone?

Before she felt more awkward, Alex pressed the center button and left the Photo section completely and looked at the apps again. She found a Love Test app. She pressed it with her dainty pointer finger and the hearts pulled up, with white boxes inside each: saying** Name 1 **and **Name 2.**

Alex pressed **Name 1** and wrote in "Justin." Then, after a moment's considering, typed in "Rosie" in the **Name 2 **slot.

67%.

Funny, that was her grade in Marriage and Family class.

She erased Rosie's name, and put in Juliet's, just for the fun of it.

89%.

Better, not perfect. Oh, well. Poor Justin. She erased both names and replaced Justin's with her own in the **Name 1 **box. She put Chase in the second box.

53%.

Wow, her Geometry grade. She typed "Mason" over Chase and pressed the enter button again. The two hearts swirled around until the results loaded, and the hearts moved off to the side to reveal yet another response for Alex's pleasure.

89%.

Wow, she'd never seen one of these games with the same percentage for two different names.

Interested in the fact that Mason and Juliet's names had scored 89% with each of their Russo siblings, she put Mason and Juliet's names into the Love Test and pressed enter.

95%.

That was the grade she gotten in Art class! And a pretty good grade too. Both for school AND for a love test. Justin and her really should set them up together again. They were too troublesome for the Russo family to deal with at this point, but they really should get it on again. They obviously were A-grade material.

Then, her eyes lingered on the spaces. Her finger moved back and forth away from the screen, thinking. She was wondering- should she risk putting her and Justin's names in? Would that be weird? Creepy? Wrong?

_Nah, _Alex told herself. _This is simply testing out the Love Test's accuracy since Juliet and Mason got a 95% and with Justin and I they were both 89%. This is an experiment._

…Had she really just spent the last few minutes talking about grades and experiments? Yeesh, she really needed more free time away from The Dorkazoid, speaking of him.

After a few more seconds of considering, she typed them in and pressed enter before she could do anything about it. She watched their names blur into the hearts, watched them swirl around, then stared intently at the two hearts as they parted to reveal the number.

100%.


End file.
